1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor such as an MFP that is connected to other devices via a network and a method for controlling the image processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image processor called a multifunction device or an MFP (Multi Function Peripherals) that is equipped with various functions including a copy, a scanner and a fax has become commonplace. Recently, in particular, a new type image processor is coming into widespread use that has more functions including a network printer and a document server by connecting to computers such as a personal computer via a network.
In addition, along with improvement of a CPU performance and a large capacity of storage devices available at a low cost, it has become easy to realize the entire or a part of control process for the image processing or each unit by software. Thus, extension of functions of the image processor has become easier than before, and a new function can be added easily after the image processor has appeared in the market.
Along with these developments, some methods for
Along with these developments, some methods for using the image processor more conveniently have been proposed.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-67159 teaches a method in which plural copying machines are connected with a host computer via a network. The host computer stores data of places where the plural copying machines are placed. When the host computer receives a network search signal from a copying machine, the host computer sends the data of places where the plural copying machines are placed to the copying machine that issued the network search signal for so that the data are displayed. Thus, the user can find other copying machine easily when a copying machine that is regularly used by the user is out of order.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-202946 teaches a method for managing a digital image processor that realizes an extended function by installing function program cards that respectively store function programs such as a copy function or a printer function. According to this method, when a power is supplied, the function program card and a hardware module embedded in the digital image processor are detected automatically so that an installation state of the functions is displayed. When a certain operation is performed, the display of the installation state is canceled and abnormal start up process is executed. Thus, the user can check that a desired function program and hardware are set before the normal starting up process.
In addition, another method is also proposed in which a function of the image processor and a function of the computer such as a personal computer are combined so as to provide a service to a user. For example, a service is proposed for storing an image file of a scanned image in a predetermined folder of the computer by linking a scan function of the image processor with a file management function of the computer. It is expected that various services in combination of functions of both devices will be proposed in the future.
However, according to the conventional methods described in the above-mentioned documents, a user cannot know whether the above-mentioned linking services are available or not at the present even though the user can see the state of the image processor.